Nadar contra la corriente
by agustinag
Summary: '... cuando llegues al final del camino, no vas a poder sentirte más satisfecho de haber elegido nadar contra la corriente.' AU/Finn y Quinn son hermanos, y cuando su padre decide mudarse, su vida cambia para siempre...


**Capitulo 1**

**Finn**

Todavía puedo recordar cómo empezó todo…

-¿Pueden sentarse? Tenemos que hablar.

Yo, y ella también. Ese día fue bastante extraño para ambos; Quinn se la pasó furiosa y agresiva para con nosotros durante todo el día, incluso podría decir que le duró varios más.

-No sé cómo decirles esto- Anunció mi padre con su notoria voz gruesa- Primero, quiero que sepan que esto lo hago porque lo necesito, y es algo que me hace feliz, por eso espero que mis dos hijos puedan entenderme y colaborar para que yo esté bien.

Quinn alzó una ceja y me miró fue entonces cuando comencé a notar el miedo en sus ojos. Conocerla tanto a veces me jugaba en contra, como ese día, dónde ella logró ponerme más nervioso de lo que normalmente me pongo cuando tenemos una charla seria en familia.

-Yo sé que ustedes son grandes y lo último que quieren es tener al rompepelotas de su papá cambiando su vida tan radicalmente, pero se los repito, yo necesito esto. Ustedes saben lo solo que me sentía después de lo de su mamá, y encontrarla a Carole fue lo mejor que me puede haber pasado.

Y ahí me di cuenta, y seguramente Quinn, ni lenta ni perezosa también, lo pude ver cuando su rostro comenzó a mutar a uno con una marcada mirada fulminadora, que rápidamente comenzó a recorrer toda la habitación sin fijarse una sola vez en los ojos de la persona que teníamos delante.

-En fin, se las hago rápida. Carole y yo decidimos mudarnos juntos.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, a pesar de que ya esperaba la noticia segundos antes y vi como los brillosos ojos de mi hermana se posaban en mí sin despegarse, pero yo no podía hacerlo de los de mi padre.

-Obviamente, yo con ustedes dos y ella con su hijo.

La idea de un hermano varón no me desagradaba tanto, ya que desde chico añoraba que un dia Quinn despertara siendo Ryan, o Malcom y me invitara a jugar a la pelota con él, pero aunque ayudé a criarla de una manera bastante varonil, sigue siendo mi hermana menor.

-¿Quién se muda a dónde?- pregunté y mi hermana me codeó, provocando que la mirara con mi típico rostro de hermano en papel de padre.

-Ellos viven en una casa enorme no tan lejos de acá, así que nosotros nos mudaríamos a su casa, vos, mi vida, dormirías en el cuarto que usaba el hijo antes de mudarse, y vos Finn, compartirías el del hijo, hasta que te adaptemos alguna habitación para vos solo.

-¿Así que yo voy a tener que dejar mi casa, mi cuarto, mis cosas, mi barrio, solamente por un capricho tuyo, papá?

-Quinn, no seas chiquilina- La reté, adquiriendo mi papel del estricto de la casa tras el abandono de mi papá de ese rol varios años atrás.

-No soy chiquilina, estoy haciendo un planteo justo. Con Carole está todo bien, pero no la conozco tanto como para convivir con ella y encima, nos mudamos con el hijo, al que ni siquiera conocemos nosotros dos.

-Es divino, ya van a ver cuando lo conozcan. Vos, Finn, seguro te vas a llevar bárbaro, tiene un año menos que vos.

-¡Qué divertido!- exclamó Quinn irónica- ¡Vamos a ser la familia perfecta! Una casa enorme, dos padres, los hermanitos felices, la pileta… ¡Nos falta el perro y estamos!

-Está bien, si querés te compro el perro que tanto pediste- refutó mi padre, un tanto ingenuo a veces para con las confrontaciones de mi hermana para con él.

-¡No ves que no entendés nada!- Se paró y amagó a irse pero extrañamente él la frenó hablándole en un tono de voz muy dulce, prácticamente igual al que usaba cuando la acunaba de más chica.

-Sentante, Quinny, por favor.

Fue raro, pero ella automáticamente le hizo caso y volvió a acomodarse junto a mi, solo que esta vez decidí apoyarla colocando mi mano en su rodilla, en parte para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Les pido que me den una oportunidad. Esta casa la vamos a poner en alquiler por las dudas y vamos a vivir un tiempo allá, y si ahí, las cosas no funcionan, volvemos sin dudarlo un segundo. Pero necesito intentarlo, y creo que un cambio así hasta nos podría llegar a cambiar la vida para bien.

-No quieras encontrarle reemplazo a mamá- refutó mi hermana, verborrágica a veces, sin cuidar lo dolorosas que podían ser sus palabras. Papa sonrió y bajó el rostro, levantó la mirada y miró a Quinn a los ojos.

-Nadie va a reemplazar a tu mamá en mi vida, eso te lo aseguro.

-¿Y entonces?

-Basta Quinn- la reté, esa situación de confrontación permanente cada vez que se enojaba con alguien realmente me irritaba.

-Dejala- pronunció papá- Algún día se va a enamorar perdidamente de alguien, y tal vez la vida se los quite de un tirón, ahí se van a dar cuenta el dolor de la soledad. Nunca voy a amar a Carole como a su mamá, pero ella me hace feliz y me siento acompañado. ¿Tan difícil es de entender hija?- le preguntó a ella, ya había notado en mí cierta aceptación del nuevo cambio.

-No- susurró- Si eso te hace bien a vos, hagámoslo, pero prométeme que si después de intentarlo vamos mal, nos volvemos para acá.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Te lo juro.

Un silencio se apoderó de que húmedo cuarto aquella noche de mayo, dejando que el chiflido de aire que se sentía ingresar por uno de los ventanales fuera perfecto para romper el huelo de la situación.

-Hace frío, ¿no?- pregunté, cansado de no oír ninguna palabra salir de la boca de ellos dos.

-Un poco- contestó mi hermana, algo indiferente para con nosotros a pesar de haber aceptado el nuevo cambio.

-Con Carole lo estuvimos hablando y pensamos que lo mejor es ir a comer todos juntos para que ustedes se conozcan con sus dos hijos- comentó papá animado- ¿Qué les parece?

-Como vos quieras… -replicó la menor de la casa parándose y comenzando a caminar hacia el largo pasillo que dividía los cuartos del comedor- Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir- anunció justo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Que complicada esta chica- me comentó papá y debo admitir que me resultó algo extraño aquel comentario, viniendo de él- Yo también me voy a acostar, la noche fue demasiado larga.

-Son las diez recién- repliqué desafiante, odiaba esa manera de escabullirse de los problemas que él tenía.

-No importa, estoy agotado.

Y así de fácil, retornó a su cuarto, dejándome todavía algo paralizado tras las noticias. Quinn había reaccionado bastante mal, aunque era de esperarse de parte de ella, más recordando el doloroso proceso que atravesó luego de la muerte de mamá. Yo era lo suficientemente adulto como para entender el punto que nos había explicado papá, y nunca fui reacio a los cambios, pero había algo sobre este que me hacía sentir perturbado, sin embargo, no podía encontrarle el porqué.

Me paré y acomodé las sillas que, como siempre, ambos habían dejado fuera de lugar, justo cuando el teléfono sonó. Recordé la situación anímica de Quinn y papá y deduje que ninguno replicaría aquella llamada por ninguna razón, así que corrí hacia dónde escuchaba el sonido provenir y atendí.

-Hola, ¿está Quinn?- me preguntó e inmediatamente la reconocí.

-No, Britt, Quinn se fue a dormir porque está un poquito mal, seguro mañana te cuenta en el cole.

-Pobre. Si, es mejor que la deje sola ahora por como es ella, mañana le hablo espero que un poco más tranquila. Vos, ¿todo bien?

-Todo bárbaro- contesté inconcientemente, percatándome segundos después de que realmente no era todo tan explicito como lo había expresado.

-Bueno, Finn, te tengo que dejar. Gracias por lo de Quinny, seguro mañana está mejor.

-Si, si, ya se le va a pasar. Cuidate, linda- repliqué sin darme cuenta de las palabras que usaba con la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

-Vos también- me dijo dulcemente, haciéndome notar la sonrisa que se había pintado en su cara tras aquella conversación.

La llamada terminó y retorné hacia el comedor rápidamente, tomé la campera que había dejado allí ese mediodía tras regresar de la facultad y me dirigí a mi cuarto, finalmente comprendiendo las repentinas ganas de acostarse de mi familia. Después de todo, intentar hacerme el fuerte solo me servía cuando la tenía a Q al lado para calmarla, pero en ese momento, solo en la oscuridad de mi habitación, pasar horas sin poder dormir pensando en lo que se nos venía, era algo inevitable.

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi nove nueva, es como una versión mejorada de la otra que la cerré porque no me convencía. Va a haber muuuuuuchas parejas, todavía no se bien quien va a terminar con quien per seguramente todos estén con todos masomenos jaja. Besos! Comenten a ver que les parece**

**A/n: en esta historia, Quinn y Finn son hermanos y su papá es Burt. Igual después se va a ir aclarando de a poco la historia y las relaciones de todos. Besos **


End file.
